After The End
by BloomingBlueBell
Summary: What happened after the series ended? Will the impact the Yami's had on the Lights still be there. Will the darks ever get redemption. Where do the lights go. What if they became famous(more famous in Yuugi's case.) I will try to tell you my idea of what happened in my first story, After The End.
1. Chapter 1

_**/A.N. Hey everyone, hope you like my first story! I really appreciate you taking your time to read it. Thank you for believing in it enough to deem it a worthy read. I hope you like it. If you want to review you can, it would be really sweet, but for me, just having you read it and enjoy it is enough. Thank you again, now here it is./**_

"Goodbye, everyone." he said. A blinding flash filled the room, and all them shielded their eyes. Yami... . he corrected himself ,no Atem, was stood there staring at the spot that was once occupied by his opponent before he disappeared into the light.

A somber mood filled the room then, Joey finally spoke up "Congratulations, Yug' ya did it, you finally gave 'im the peace he waited so long for." "Yeah, I guess I did."

He heard Tea give a sniff and walked up to her. "It's okay"he said putting on a brave face, after all he just the closest friend someone could have.

"He won't be alone, he has all of his friends from his time to keep him company, and it's not like we'll never see him again, we will just have to wait a while." It worked, and she donned a faint smile.

"You're right, and though we all miss him, he's in a better place now. Besides, no matter what we're _friends forever!_ " Tea replied, gaining confidence toward the end.

After that, the all went back to their respective places of residence, and tried to resume normal life.

About two weeks after that, Yuugi's grandfather, picked up the phone and answered in his usual way. "Hello, this is the Kame Game Shop, how may I help you? "

"Mr. Mutou, is that you?" a hesitant voice asked

"Ah, yes, Ishizu, correct.. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually. Now i'd hate to impose..but, Malik has had a hard time adjusting to life as it has changed very much, and as a tombkeeper he never had a chance at a lot of things. So could you give me some ideas on how to help him, Odion and I tried everything, but he just is distant and only perks up when he rides his motorcycle. I think he still feels guilty about what happened with Marik. I mean he even changed his name so it didn't match his!"

He cut her off there by saying "Yes well I might have an idea that could work.."

"What is it?" she questioned

"Why don't you all come here. I'm sure that Yuugi, Ryou, and Joey would perk up seeing him again, after all they did seem to get along rather well on the trip back."

"That's a fantastic idea! Let me tell the others, we'll see you soon!"

Ishizu found Odion and they planned the trip to Japan, and decided to make it a surprise to Malik so that he will be even happier when he sees his friends.

They booked tickets for a flight, found a good place to stay, and hatched a plan to get Malik there without him knowing. Afterall, the airport will announce it, he might remember the airport, and people will be speaking Japanese, but they didn't give up. The only problem would be getting Malik to agree to come with.

So they agreed to let Odion try first. He approached Malik in his room and sat down at the desk chair, and turned to face Malik who was sitting on the bed of the apartment they recently got a few miles away from the tomb looking out the window. "Hi" Malik greeted, and Odion returned the favor."Hi Malik"

"Is it alright if I ask you something… um difficult"

Malik looked up"Of course, if I can help you in any way I would love to''

"Well, Ishizu and I are bringing you on a trip somewhere.."

"Okay" he said distantly

"And we can't tell you where"

"Sure, I trust you" he replied

"And you are going endure some.. precautions"

"Whatever it takes, I already agreed to help. So when are we leaving"

He was surprised as he remembered what the blonde had said "Right, well, we leave for the flight at 10. So be sure to pack everything, can I assist you in some way."

"No, thanks for telling me. I will be ready. Goodbye."

"It was that easy!?" said Ishizu in a loud whisper.

"Yes, he was distant and cooperative as he's been since.."

"I know, but I thought he would have put up some sort of resistance, hmm, at least he will reunite with the others soon."

"Yes, they may be able to assist in ways we can't. Some of them know his pain like we can't begin to."

Malik just continuing to look out the window, feeling down about what he'd done. Dreaming of riding his motorcycle to a better place. He took out his sketchbook and continued his drawing of him, Odion, and Ishizu smiling against a sunset backdrop. It actually looked pretty lifelike. And wondered where the hay his siblings could be dragging him.

It could be anywhere from The Canada to Domino. Maybe he was completely off and it was to the Appalachians. He had no clue, Ishizu sure had connections for someone who had pretty literally lived under a rock for so long. How did she do that anyway.

He let out a small laugh at the thought of some of the strange people his sister met. The clown (very polite fellow), the matador (spoke 3 languages), even an astronaut (still unsure about that one.) He packed up his things and slowly drifted off. Hey, give him a break, it was pretty late and he was tired.

Ishizu and Odion both stopped going over final travel details when they heard a small laugh come from Malik's room. "It appears our plan worked sooner than we expected" Ishizu said before continuing the plans.

 _ **/A.N. So, that's the first chapter of my first story. Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was short. Thank you for reading, and I'll update when I can. Goodbye!/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**/A.N. I hope you guys/girls/aliens/other like the second chapter of my first story 'After The End'. I was really happy to see so many people viewed it. I even got my first review 3! Thank you all so much for reading, I really am very grateful. I apologize for any inconvenience a delay in updating may have caused, I just take a while to write stuff .I hope you like what I have for this chapter .I do not own Yugioh! - Blue/**_

Yugi had been living with his grandfather for a long time. In this time he has learned how to read his grandfather pretty well. I mean it's sort of a given to be able to read people's expressions if you play card games so much, and he was pretty good. So naturally after he saw his grandfather he was well, extremely suspicious. I mean come on, who could ignore the smirk of ' _I know something you don't and am planning to do something nefarious with this information.'_

Naturally Yugi being himself made knowing what it is into a game. So, he enlisted his best friend to help him, I mean they are all pretty much master strategists, right? So he called Joey. Joey would be coming over later and they would definitely form a bulletproof plan.

 _Bing!_ The door of the game shop opened and in came Joey. His hair was wet and so was his clothing. It wasn't raining outside. "What happened to you?!" Yugi asked.

"Tristan decided to team up with somebody to prank me. I don't know who or why but when I get my hands on them I oughtta.." Yugi cut him off

"Don't worry, I'll help you… after all with someone who became a professional level card player in record time and a world champion we should have enough strategizing and intelligence between the two of us to thwart them. Actually that's why I called. Grandpa's been acting strange. I think he's hiding something."

"Why would you think that Yug'?" Joey inquired

"Well, he's ...I don't know, just suspicious"

"Real specific, Yug."

"Seriously, Joey. Come on, you should see for yourself."

"No, no. It's not that I doubt ya' it's just I can't help without specifics, I will see or myself. " With that said he left Yugi standing there waiting while he talked to the head of the Kame game shop.

 _ **-About half an hour ago-**_

 _ **\- Joey's apartment-**_

Joey Wheeler was just getting back to his apartment after visiting his sister Serenity when the phone started to ring. 'I hope nobody's onto us' he thought. He picked it up. "Hello, who is.. "

"Joey, it's Solomon, Yugi's grandfather. I think he's onto us, I overheard you're coming over, so be sure to see what he knows."

"Can do, if he finds out the mission's compromised. This is for his own good. If any of them found out our master plan, "

"I know, I want them to be happy again too, after all they have been through some crazy stuff." said Mr. Mutou

"Yeah, I just want to help. And getting them all together is just the beginning, once we get them together and recruit Odion and Ishizu we should be ready for phase two… and before I forget. Well Yug's been kinda down since Atem moved on, he's been startlingly adept at hiding it, but still, we both know somethin' is up. Are you sure our plan will help them." Joey said

"I hope so, after all, once more the fate of the world is at state… again. " Solomon added

"Can't it just stay saved for… I don't know. A month maybe?" Jouy sighed

"I don't think so. Besides, if it did our jobs would be pretty boring wouldn't they. Hey, did you inform the Hawkins on the latest development?"

"Not yet, I'll get right on it after Yugi's asleep. Bye Joey."

"See ya' Sir." Joey said. Before going to get a bucket.

' _The things I do for ya little buddy…'_

 _ **-Back to the present-**_

 _ **\- In the kitchen of the Mutou household-**_

Joey felt bad for reporting behind Yugi's back like this, but if any of the lights knew of their plans before the time came, things would get… messy. They would all get their feelings hurt, even if they tried to hide it. All of them need each other, and step 1 should help them realize it. I mean, none of them have really been alone for quite a few years. And Malik pretty much lost his hatred, a strong human emotion.

Whether we like it or not, it's still a strong emotion, and though it evolved into a consciousness of it's own, that's gotta be tough, and both Bakura and Malik have been tormented for who knows how long. They all could seriously benefit from each other's company. He could only do so much, wait a second maybe he could do something more. Today. That would help two outta three right now. A smile crept across his face.

"Mr. Mutou" he replied in code "Thank you for your help with my pet project. My cousin will be happy about her present. She is however suspicious, but I am handling it. I plan to give her another smaller one she will love to distract her before taking her to the movies."

Solomon understood perfectly. The cousin was Yugi, the project is the master plan, the present (first) is stage 1, the second present is something else he's doing to distract Yugi, and the movies is the fake prank war they set up. A stroke of genius in Joey's part if he said so himself. He wasn't as dumb as they thought he was. The majority of it's just a masterly crafted act Joey's put together.

His actions like soaring through the ranks of duel monsters and helping plan this are when his genius shows. Yugi caught on in the first week of them becoming friends, and Joey's quick thinking, acting skills and the other members of the team are the only reason Yugi hasn't caught on yet, well that and his current mental state. He has been depressed lately. He lost a friend, had the existence of a mystical realm of card creatures proven to him, had his soul sealed in a tablet, shared his body, and mind for years, well… life's been hard for the hikaries.

"Good, I'm sure everyone will be happy about that. Here take these snacks and go hang out with Yugi. He must be getting bored by now." He handed Joey the tray that had chips, two glasses of water, granola bars, and marshmallows. "That should even keep some gaming champions tied over for a bit."

"Thanks Sir." Joey replied before leaving to join Yugi.

 _ **-Living room -**_

Yugi's been waiting for a while. Joey's been gone for 7 minutes. He already set up some checkers for them to play while they talked. What were they talking about anyway? Just then Joey walked in with snacks. He watched Joey put them on the table and smile like he was that one in a million kid who asked for a pony when they were six and actually got it, then promptly named it something like Zippy while thinking it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Ready to play checkers" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, sorry I took so long, he wanted me to carry that in" Joey gestured to the snacks."Besides, if you're going to beat me at assorted board, card and video games I might as well have a snack or something."

"Fair enough, now let's play."

 _ **-237 games later-**_

"That was fun, I almost had you that time. Maybe next time we should find someone for you to play with your skill level. Thanks for the strategy tips though, hopefully one day I'll win against Serenity. Actually she's coming to visit in a few weeks, if you played her then you could probably beat her. She's good though, so at least you will have to do ya say?"

Actually that sort of sounded fun. "Joey, you're an awesome opponent, I just had some beginners luck, and I would love to play against her when she visits, if she wants to."

"Good, bye then !" Joey said waving before leaving the shop.

"See you soon" Yugi said. He was happy Joey came over, but lately seeing people and talking or interacting with them was just exhausting. He collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

Joey left the game shop proudly. Game 73. On game 73 he saw Yugi start smiling. Yep, the last 4 hours were worth it. His friend was a little happy, so then he was too. ' _j_ _ust wait until stage 5...'_

 _ **/A.N. So that's that chapter. Really hope you enjoyed it. If not, then thanks for reading this far. I will update when I can. Bye! - Blue"/**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody! Thank you sincerely for reading up to this point, you have no idea how happy it makes me. I hope this third chapter in my first story lives up to your expectations. Just a reminder I do not own the show that this is based off of and likely never will. Sorry to keep any of you waiting. Again thank you so chapter's a bit longer than the others, just a heads up. Sorry for the long author's darn this is just making it longer.*blushes* .Umm...well.. bye!- Blue/**_

 _ **-One week in the future, Bakura, Ryou's apartment-**_

Bakura, Ryou never claimed to be good at reading people, but who wouldn't notice… this. It was never one event that set his suspicions into motion, no it was a series of them. Never one big enough alone to cause him to tell something was off. But, come on, how could he help but see the big picture when all happen so closely.

Now don't get him wrong, he tried to ignore it, tell himself he was paranoid. The thing is, he was always proven wrong. First, he was finally free from the millennium ring, and the spirit that came with it. He was grateful, it's just he thought he would relish it, but something was wrong. Very wrong.

Next this happened...

So he started seeing shadows out of the corner of his eye, never something definite, just enough to make him turn his head, blink, then continue what he was doing. However, seeing something/nothing say- six times a day- well one may become suspicious of around two things. The first being their mental state, and the second that something may be there.

For Bakura, Ryou it was the latter. In his life he had dealt with many an odd thing, be it supernatural occurrence, waking up in a strange place without knowing how he got there(could also go under supernatural because of that darn spirit..., but for now he'll just list it separately), moving between countries and continents for school(again could be linked to supernatural but because his father's job involves traveling, he supposed that it could have other causes than an evil spirit), among a laundry list of other things.

Getting back on topic, there were other things that he thought were pretty weird. Like the flowers. Seriously, it was like clockwork, every other day they just showed up, no card, no explanation, no clues. This started about a week ago, and it's getting to the point where he may just call Yugi or someone else just for some aid on figuring this out. The first day, it was some dead leaves, then a purple hyacinth, then oleander and a begonia.

He decided to look up the meanings of the flowers and leaves. What he found online was that the leaves were sadness, the purple hyacinth was an apology , and both the oleander and begonia ment beware or caution. Needless to say he was a little startled. Yeah, he should call Yugi.

 _ **-One week ago, Ishtar residence-**_

Malik was suspicious to say the least. He was just grabbing his suitcase with his clothes, sketchbook, kohl, spare jewlery, and sketchbook in it, when he saw a purple flower fall from the top of it. He remembered one of the places he often rode to on his motorcycle, it was a quiet flower shop that had somehow figured out the trick to making flowers flourish in a desert, how was a guarded secret that he'll probably never figure out, but he still liked to draw the flowers, and it was quiet there.

The lady who ran the place sometimes would tell stories that included different flowers and their meanings. She even had a book that had different pictures of the flowers she told stories with but didn't have in her shop. He recalled the different stories vividly, and even drew some of the flowers in them. He whipped out his sketchbook and found the page. To his horror he was right, the flower was monkhood. It's meaning was beware, and/or a lethal foe is close.

Ishizu called for him and he jumped a little before he put his sketchbook back and went to leave with her and Odion. He didn't want to concern them with something more. The last thing they needed was something else to worry about.

He remembered Odion had said about precautionary measures. He wondered what that included. To his relief his sister told him as they got in the car that it would only be some earplugs that were small and matched his skin tone and some glasses that he had seen woodworkers use for eye protection that head been painted to look like sunglasses, but you couldn't see out of them. So it would look pretty normal.

The car stopped, his sister handed him the glasses and earplugs. He put them in, after all the stress he put them through this was the least he could do. He just wanted to make them happy. As he felt the plane take off his thoughts wandered to the flower, left in his room, on his desk. Perhaps he should talk to an ally about it, someone who would listen, but not immediately have a heart attack or start thinking it was the apocalypse.

The sad part is that if they didn't come back, the only things he would miss would be the flower shop, the lady who ran it, and his motorcycle.

 _ **-After the plane ride 12 hours later-**_

Someone tapped his arm and he realized he fell asleep. He found out it was his adoptive brother when Odion took off his glasses, and Malik took out the earplugs. "Oh, sorry I must have dozed off on the flight.." His siblings looked surprised, then they gave him a smile and looked like they were going to laugh. Then Ishizu spoke up "Malik, that flight was twelve hours long, I would be worried if you hadn't fallen asleep."

He blinked and realized that if the flight was that long then they were far off from Egypt. "So could you please tell me where we are..?"

She looked a little concerned and like she was having an internal conflict, apparently one side won out because she replied slowly."Well, we're in Domino, before you ask yes, it is _that_ Domino.. the one in Japan."

His eyes went wide, then he regained his composure, and gave a small smile. They got up and started to leave the plane, and while they grabbed their luggage he idly thought about that flower, and how since his dark side left ,que internal shudder at the memory, he hadn't had nightmares… or at least he thinks he didn't it's sorta hard to tell when you can't remember any dreams. At all. Don't ask why because he doesn't know. But after what he's endured sometimes no dreams beats bad dreams.

When they finally made it through the airport Malik saw someone he knew, that sort of understood him, it was almost like a bond. Recognition flashed in both of their eyes and they both came together pretty quickly. Finally a friend who almost got it. Who knew what it was like. Yugi looked about the same, both of their purple eyes having a faint glow to what had formerly been a lackluster impression of their former glory.

A silent understanding passed between the two of them and they both looked a little less… to put it bluntly, depressed. He saw that Yugi wasn't the only one in the welcoming committee either, so was Joey, Tristan, and Solomon Mutou. They all said their welcomes, but it was finally decided that Yugi and Malik should hang out for the rest of the day.

They didn't mind hanging out, quite the contrary actually, but it seemed like Solomon, Ishizu, Odion and he guessed Joey but he didn't have proof, were for lack of a better term in kahoots. And because they really didn't have a choice in the matter, they decided to make the best of it.

After getting off the cab that they had taken, his siblings had gone to the hotel room they had rented, and Joey had walked home saying something about a cousin's next present, and getting all the ingredients for the cake. The whole thing didn't make sense but he rolled with it. That left The Motou's and Malik headed for the game shop.

 _ **/A.N. hope you liked that chapter of my story. I'll update again when I can, writing things just takes me a while. Hope you enjoyed it. I thought Malik would be suspicious, but I don't think he and Yugi will connect the dots yet. Please don't feel obligated to review/favorite/etc. because I know when people read it and that's enough, if you want to however please know that I am really, really grateful for it. Thank you for making it this far, you are awesome. See you next update- Blue/**_


End file.
